Cold
by Rymwho
Summary: No es como si me pudiera decir a mi misma de que me levantara pero estoy tan cansada que ya no puedo. Una idea mía de que hubiera pasado si Nicole hubiera muerto en el hospital.
1. Cold

Waverly ha estado manejando en los alrededores de la ciudad durante horas era el único modo que conocía para no romperse a llorar frente a su hermana y sus amigos aunque ellos sabrían que estaba bien. Una larga semana desde que murió Nicole en aquella camilla del hospital y los recuerdos de su muerte aún se mantenían grabados con fuego en su mente…

Nicole sufría bastante debido al veneno de la viuda y era bastante obvio que en cualquier momento cedería ante esto, las cirugías que la trataban de mantener con vida ya no pudieron y antes de que se dieran cuenta ellos hicieron el trabajo que la Viuda no pudo acabar.

La Earp mas joven lloro durante horas mientras mantenía con firmeza la mano de su amante suplicando de que se levantara, pero pasaban los minutos y los gemidos ahogados de la Earp menor cedió poco a poco donde comprendió de que el destino era cruel.

El hecho de que su auto se haya quedado varado sin combustible ya era malo pero de eso a que afuera haya una ventisca de nieve azotando el auto sin furia ya era muy malo.

Waverly tenía demasiado frio y su ropa ya no le estaba ayudando en mantener calor, sus dedos que apretaban con fuerza el volante (o que se hayan pegado a este) se congelaban lentamente y cada vez le costaba mas mover su brazos y piernas.

Recostó su cabeza en el volante y cerro sus parpados mientras que su respiración se ralentizaba…sentía que en cualquier momento iba a morir por el frio así que si esperanzas espero la muerte.

― ¿Sabes? ―una voz suave y clara se escuchó a su lado esa voz le llenaba una sensación de calidez en su interior pero se negó a levantar la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba―. Creo que no serviría si te dijera algo como: "Levántate de una maldita vez y ponte hacer algo ¡Joder!

La Earp menor frunció el ceño ante las palabras de la mujer y entonces reacciono…era la voz de Nicole. Levanto levemente la cabeza y vio a Nicole que la miraba fijamente. Tan hermosa y perfecta que su corazón le dolía cuando la dura realidad que ya no estaba la mataba lentamente.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―pregunto Waverly.

Si el frio no la matara, el delirio si que lo hará.

― Pues ya sabes…esperare contigo hasta que el frio te mate.

La Earp menor no dijo nada ante la burla de la Oficial lo único que pensaba era el hecho de que Nicole estaba a su lado y eso le bastaba lo suficiente para romperse lentamente. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de angustia.

― Te extrañamos…―hablo como pudo un susurro―. Doc, Wynonna, Yo, hasta Dolls.

El cerebro de Waverly se entumecía por el frio pero puso toda su energía para entender lo que la mujer mayor posiblemente le dirá que la odiaba y se arrepentía de estar con ella, ante tal pensamiento su corazón se encoge pero sabía que se lo merecía.

― ¿Recuerdas como te conocí?

Una ligera sonrisa aparece en sus labios y sin saberlo ambas pronunciaron las mismas palabras del oficial: ― "No sabia que Shorty's tenía un concurso de camisetas mojadas" rieron levemente.

―Si…yo estaba tan roja de la vergüenza por la ayuda…

― En ese momento que te vi solo quería conocerte, pero lentamente me enamore de ti Waverly Earp.

―Fue mi culpa Nicole

Nicole solamente niega con la cabeza.

―No lo fue, y lo sabes.

Waverly tiembla ligeramente.

―Waves estas muriendo y si quieres vivir es mejor que se te ocurra hacer algo.

―No puedo, ya no tengo fuerzas.

― Waves, vamos solo una llamada ¿si nena?

La earp menor solo niega con la cabeza.

― Nicole, fue mi culpa. Si tan solo no te hubiera apartado así y te hubiera dicho ese ultimo mensaje tal vez aún estarías aquí conmigo.

La facción de Nicole se agrieta ante la mención del mensaje de Waverly, sabía que la joven Earp mando el mensaje sin estar consciente de las palabras y aparte que la tensión era máxima pero la perdono fácilmente. Nicole estaba tan herida que cuando Mercedes se posó en la puerta de su casa no lucho, no tenía fuerzas, y estaba muerta por dentro. Entonces llego el hospital pero ya era demasiado tare.

Nicole murió como una 'cobarde' y así será recordada.

―Lo arruino todo…

―No lo arruinas simplemente a veces se te va de la mano.

Waverly frunce el ceño al recordar la situación actual y de que estaba hablando con alguien que ya no existía.

― Joder eres mi imaginación como rayos debería sentirme al respecto.

―No lo se. tu deliras yo ya estoy muerta.

―…y adiós momento.

―Tu comenzaste.

Waverly se rinde ante la insistencia de Nicole y agarra su celular donde le escribe a Wynonna sobre el lugar donde estaba

―Lo siento…

―Oh waves yo te perdone hace mucho.

Waverly va cerrando poco a poco su parpados, estaba cansada…

―Te amo…

Fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de someterse ante la oscuridad.

* * *

 **N/A: Que regrese de la muerte.**


	2. Minutes

Un mes ha pasado desde que Nicole falleció en esa camilla de hospital entre agonía y lágrimas.

Un mes desde que fue el entierro y Waverly lo único que pudo hacer es acostarse encima de la tierra húmeda a llorar sin importarle que se estaba ensuciando. No le importaba.

Un mes desde que Waverly se sintió con vida.

Ya no siente nada después de haber sido apuñalada en el corazón tantas veces, su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices que nunca desaparecen, su alma tan rota como sus sentimientos.

…Se odiaba a si misma…

Nicole era la única persona que la motivaba a seguir adelantando a cargar con su existencia de ser una Earp donde era una maldición en el pueblo tener ese tonto apellido ya que eso significaba que debía ser solitar. No, Nicole le ayudaba a superar los males que asechan donde esperaban ansiosamente dar un golpe.

¿Cómo lo haría ahora?

Waverly con el corazón en mano tuvo que ir a la casa de Nicole para sacar sus cosas y rescatar objetos y al momento de atravesar el umbral de la puerta solamente se deslizo por la pared hasta el suelo y empezó a llorar. Nadie iba a consolarla porque…

Todo se sentía tan frio…tan muerto…

Waverly escucha un maullido y levanto la cabeza para ver a calamity sentada enfrente de ella; El gato atigrado siguió maullando con lastima. La pequeña morena levanto al gato y la abrazo con fuerza.

No sabe cuánto tiempo paso, pero estar ahí adentro la lastimaba tanto. Tantos recuerdos de estar en ese lugar compartiendo los más hermosos días que ha tenido con Nicole que le dolía.

Recordó como Nicole le sorprendía con regalos que le hacía ilusión y sabría que no cualquiera Chica querría.

Recordó como Nicole la escuchaba con fervor a su pasión sobre sus investigaciones cuando por lo general todos la ignoraban cuando se trataba por hobby y no por trabajo.

Recordó como Nicole la besaba.

Recordó como Nicole la sacaba a bailar en la sala de su casa mientras que la música estaba a todo volumen.

Recordó como Nicole le hacía el amor donde esas noches eran mágicas.

Recordó como Nicole se despertaba con ella todas las mañanas y bajaban a desayunar con una pequeña sonrisa antes de marcharse a trabajar.

Todos le decían que siguiera avanzara que era lo que Nicole quería que hiciese para ya no auto lastimarse constantemente pero cuando lo intentaba unas cadenas invisibles no le permitían afuera de la vida de su novia, no permitía abandonarla.

Su rendimiento en el trabajo se volvió deplorable así que Nicole le ordeno que se marchara a su casa suspendida hasta que Waverly lo superara. No lo hacía por mal jefe, lo hacía porque se preocupaba por ella y no sabe cuanto tiempo se va a curar esa cicatriz.

Así que se fue.

Era noche y se marchó a la granja pasando por el camino donde una vez se quedó varada mientras la tormenta golpeaba su auto con furia. Ahí fue cuando por última vez escucho la voz de Nicole aunque se trate de alguna alucinación.

Llego a la granja donde se topó a una Wynonna muy borracha que estaba acostada en sillón mientras una botella de Whisky a su lado totalmente vacía y tirada en el suelo. Sabe que debe despertarla para que se marche a dormir, pero significaba que si lo hace tendrían una conversación que no quiere iniciar ya que eso implicaba que debían hablar de Nicole. La Earp mayor al igual que ella también estaba sufriendo la muerte de su amiga, pero a diferencia de que, ella ya logro dar un paso adelante.

Así que mejor la dejo en el sillón y se marchó a dormir.

Levantarse todos los días con la esperanza de que fuera un sueño y que al final todo llegara como una cruel realidad hizo que no se quisiera levantarse, pero lo tenía que hacer.

Al caminar por el pueblo mientras todos sus habitantes la observaban y murmuraban sobre ella era el suplicio que sufría constantemente y no lo soportaba.

Ir todos los días a la fría lapida de Nicole donde dejaba varias flores la estaba matando lentamente.

―No te preocupes cariño…pronto estaremos juntas.

Es lo último que dijo antes de marcharse nuevamente a la granja.

¿Quién la necesitaba? Nadie la necesitaba ya. así que era prescindible para el presente y el futuro así que no iba afectar a nadie. Así que con ese pensamiento se acostó en su cama mientras abría los dos botes de medicamentos que compro con la excusa de estar enferma que el vendedor no puso ninguna objeción.

Pensó en su hermana que esperaba que algún día la perdonara, a su sobrina que esperaba que algún día regresara y haga a Wynonna una buena persona, en Doc que fue un buen amigo que la intento proteger, a Dolls como un buen jefe, a Jeremy como el mejor amigo que quizá nunca tuvo, a Gus como la madre que nunca tuvo, y a Nicole que ni la muerte podrá separarlas y estarían juntas por siempre.

Waverly se limpió las lágrimas y se tomó todo el medicamento de golpe junto con la botella de agua.

10:30 pm

Seguía pensando en el futuro que iban a tener juntas. Una casa para ellas solas cuando la maldición se acabase, cuidando a calamity y tal vez adoptar a un niño.

10:40 pm

Tenía tanto frio.

1:43 pm

Cerro sus ojos y tomo una respiración profunda imaginando la sonrisa y los hoyuelos de Nicole cuando se conocieron por primera vez.

10:45 pm

La primera vez que se besaron en el sillón de la oficina de Nedley. Fue un momento mágico que ni en sus ultimo momentos olvidaría.

10:47 pm

―Te amo, Nicole Haught ―Dijo Waverly por última vez antes de dar su último respiro.

La muerte nunca las separara, aunque el destino sea un cabron.


End file.
